So this is love
by Obi-wan's girl forever
Summary: Briar had a normal life with her friends and family. But a suprise Company that spring out of no where may change her life. Rated k may change. potential violence.


**Hi guys I am sorry I haven't wrote for a while but schuduele is getting pretty packed any way has anyone seen the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug? It was really good and I personally really liked it comment on what you think about the movie if you have seen it. This story was written a while back I just never thought it far enough to put on fanfiction. I hope you guys like it and I will add comments through the story asking you if I should change anything. Please feel free to comment on what I should add to make this story better. Enjoy! Briar is my own character and I am not sure about the name so for now she will be called Briar. This is a cross-over of Once upon a time and The Hobbit. And let me know if any characters should be added. **

**I do not own any character except Briar. **

"Hook catch!" shouted Briar. He turned around and caught the three pieces of bread that went flying through the air. He was very surprised and shouted

"You can throw and aim?" I gave him a glare and as soon as he turned around I threw a turkey leg at his head. When he turned around he didn't look to happy. He charged at me and I knew I was in major troubled. I went to do run but Charming and Snow had held me down. Hook came down on me and crushed most of my ribs. After he was done crushing me we all got up and laughed.

When dinner was finished everyone had left and the only people that were left were Hook and I. I got up and started picking up plates and putting them in the sink. Hook had got up and started helping as well. I looked at my bow that Hook had brought for me when he came back from one of his many expeditions.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he caught me looking at it.

"Of, course." I replied. He smiled. When we had finished the dish washing the two of us went to our cabins. I laid down my bow and settled down in my bed.

The morning came and I decided to get up and do my daily rounds checking our perimeters. I slowly got up and grabbed my bow. When I walked outside no one was up yet. I enjoyed the morning. The peacefulness and the sunrise is always so amazing. I walked through the forest when I saw a wolf.

"Lyall!" I shouted as my wolf friend turned to me. **(Later in the story you will meet her wolf-friend Lyall)**

But this wasn't my wolf friend it was a wolf I had never seen before. As I stood there the wolf took advantage and jumped at me he only got a few slashes until someone pulled him off of me. A young man with white hair and an unusual company were all standing there. They had chased the wolf away. I should have been thankful but instead I pulled out an arrow and loaded my bow.

"No one moves or the blonde one gets it." I said turning my attention to the blonde man that was holding someone who could be his brother. **( the dwarves are real sized men in this story b/c the portal they came through changed them)**

"Please, can you help us?" the white-haired man said. He was the one who pulled the dwarf off of me.

"What could I help you with?" I asked.

"Help us find a place to stay and to rest." He responed.

I thought for a moment but my thinking was inturupted by a very load screeching noise.

"What was that?" I shouted to my newly found allies.

"ORCS!" one of them shouted.

"Or-what?" I asked.

"They must have followed us here!" another shouted.

I realized there was no time for explaining so all I shouted was

"FOLLOW ME!" I ran the same way I had come from.

I ran back to our small little town like home. I knew I could endanger everyone's life but what other choice do I have?

"Surprise Attack!" I had shouted. Everyone came pouring out. Hook, Charming, Snow, and Regina looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. I simply shrugged but I knew I was in big trouble if I made it out alive of this surprise attack.

I turned back to our gates and saw these Orc creatures pouring out of the forest. There wasn't many but it would be hard to defeat them. I launched two arrows and managed to kill two of these Orc creatures. I looked around to see the people I grew up with go into complete killer mode.

I also saw the man I had threatened sitting with his friend or brother. His brother looked sick I knew there was something was wrong immediately. I turned around to see an arrow being launched at Hook but Hook was turned around and would not see the arrow coming. I ran over to him, shoved him out of the way. After that all I could remember was an arrow being launched into my shoulder. And as I am told I blacked out from hitting my head.

When I woke up everything was blurry. Hook and Snow were standing in front of me.

I remember feeling pain and burning. They told me the arrow was poisoned but they had healed me and stitched it up. Hook had yelled at me and told me I shouldn't have taken that arrow that he could have handled it. Charming took him outside for a little when he came back in he stood in the corner of my room, he stood there for a couple of hours and then sat down and started to cry. I tried to say something but what could I say?

The next day I had woke up my arm was still sore and when I looked up I saw that Hook was still there but he was leaning against the wall and sleeping. I went to get up and grabbed my bow and quiver. I opened my cabin door and saw people walking around checking the damage on what was done. I walked straight towards the training room. I was too focused on how I could practice shooting with my newly stitched up arm that I didn't notice the extra shadows I had. When I went to the shooting range I grabbed an arrow placed it against my bow. I started to pull my arm up and I must have pulled to hard because I ripped the stitches. I screamed so loud even the Orcs would have heard me. I fell to my knees in agony grabbing my shoulder. A couple people that I had brought here before the attack came in and so did Hook, Snow, Charming and Regina. They had pulled me up and brought me to my cabin were a couple of people help hold me down so that the she-elf could redo the stitches that I had ripped.

When I woke up I realized they drugged me so they could do the stitching without me moving around. I saw the elf that pulled the wolf off of me. He was kind of handsome in the sun. His blonde/white hair was fairly long but not as long as mine of, course. **(her hair is a light brown almost blonde and her hair reaches her butt. Her eyes are a blue/silver.)**

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He replied. **( his eyebrows went up)**

"I guess we never had any time for introductions. My name is Briar." I said.

"My name is Legolas." He said. "I guess you are wondering who the rest of the people are."

I nodded.

"The she-elf is Tauriel. The men that came with me are actually dwarves in our land. The one with white hair is Balin and his brother the bald and scary one Dwalin. The one who looks kind of paranoid is Thorin Oakenshield. His two nephews the one you threatened to shoot when we first meet is Fili and his brother the brunette is Kili. The fat guy is Bombur and his two brothers Bifur he has an axe in his head and his other brother Bofur has a weird hat. Then there is Gloin and Oin. There is Dori, Nori and Ori. And the Hobbit or man is Bilbo. The wizard that came with us well his name is Gandalf." He finished almost out of breathe.

I laughed and said, "How do you remember all those names?"

"Practice?!" he laughed.


End file.
